Touch
by Tandr3a29
Summary: Bella es una chica rodeada de lujos, pero eso a ella no le interesa mucho pero... ¿que hará para tener el corazón de Edward Cullen :D One Shot


_**Hola chicas, se que algunas estan molestas porque no he actualizado.**_

_**y la verdad me queria disculpar, pero es que he tenido muchos compromisos y la verdad no puedo dejarlos de lado.**_

_**bueno esta semana prometo ponerme al dia :D **_

_**pero hoy quieros dejarles un One Shoot que se me ocurrio, esta basada en la cacion de Natasha Bendingfield Touch.**_

_**Me gusto mucho y la verdad quiero que me den su opinion, porque es mi primer Lemmon :O**_

_**asi que estoy como dicen algo nerviosa jejejejeeje**_

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de SM lo único que me pertenece es la idea :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Touch<strong>

Hoy era un día muy especial, después de tantas semanas de preparación por fin terminaría esta pesadilla. Con mis amigas habíamos organizado una fiesta, que aseguraba que seria la mejor del año, estaba tan emocionada, sin contar las veces que Alice y Rosalie no pararon de decirme compra esto, compra aquello, no se te olvide eso y lo otro, cuidadito haces esto y claro revisaban todo después, mandamos un montón de invitaciones, las cuales habían algunas personas que ni por cerca conocía, pero las chicas decían que esto era lo mejor, la verdad yo era una chava muy tímida, me habían rodeado siempre de dinero y joyas porque mis papás eran ricos, esto venia de generación en generación, en la familia Swan, pero a mi el dinero no me interesaba y menos que hubiera gente que quisiera ser mí amigo o amiga solo por interés, la verdad odiaba eso, me gustaba conocer la gente que era honesta y no se dejaba deslumbrar con cosas superficiales, tenia un hermano mayor que se llama Emmett, adoro a mi hermano y el anda de novio hace un año con Rosalie Hale una Barbie original, tenia un cuerpo de infarto para los hombres y de envidia para las mujeres, pero lo que no sabían era que esta chica era una excelente mecánico, mi camioneta había sido arreglada varias veces ya por ella, y no dejaba de impresionarme sus ocurrencias cuando la llegabas a conocer definitivamente eran tal para cual, aunque tenia un carácter que mis respetos, por medio de ella fue que conocí a la pequeña Compraadicta enana de Alice Cullen, al principio pensé que era una chava típica alucinada de las compras, pero tenia un corazón enorme y estaba de novia con Jasper Withlock uno de los amigos de Emmett y por ultimo que aun no pertenecía a nuestro grupo pero que si lo había visto un par de veces, era al hermano de Alice, un verdadero Dios griego valga la redundancia. El nombre del dueño del par de esmeralda que me cautivaron desde el primer momento que los vi era Edward Cullen, El y yo no habíamos tenido mucho intercambio de palabras que digamos, no había pasado de un "Hola" o "Hasta luego" siempre pasaba fuera de casa casualmente cuando yo visitaba a Alice, inclusive una vez le pregunte si era yo el problema, o si yo no le agradaba, pero ella me aseguro que no era eso. Pero aun así intente no hacerme mas lio en eso porque solo me martirizaba a mi misma.

¿Mencione que soy soltera? si y la verdad me gustaba estar así, porque mi relación con Jacob que había terminado hacia 3 meses atrás, la verdad había sido muy difícil, desde el comienzo para ser exacto, porque yo no quiero ser el centro de atención y el muy baboso me trato de niña inmadura y consentida, si hay algo que no soporto es eso, ¿Qué? No me gustaba ser el centro de atención, esa no soy yo, no funciono así.

El caso es que termino y mis ojos estaban puestos en una persona, que la verdad se estaba convirtiendo en algo inalcanzable, digo porque como mencione Edward era rara la vez que me determinaba.

- Bella, apresúrate a salir de la cama, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. – escuche esa voz chillona desde afuera de mi habitación aporreando mi puerta. – Bella, ¿me estas escuchando? Apresúrate mujer que no tenemos tiempo.

- Ya te oí Alice, enseguida salgo. – le dije y me levante a regañadientes metiéndome al baño.

Cuando me termine de alistar, una pregunta me rodeaba la cabeza ¿Edward iría a la fiesta? Dios la verdad me moría por saber, Alice y Rosalie sabían que me gustaba, no porque les dije sino que me dijeron que se me notaba a leguas. Después de tanta insistidera por parte de ellas, termine en una pijamada en casa de Rosalie y confesando todo. Desde ese día han estado insistiendo que tengo que confesárselo, pero ¿para que? De todos modos si le interesara me habría buscado ¿No?

Cuando estuvimos ya en el centro comercial buscando algunas ultimas cosas de ultimo momento como mi vestido y accesorios, estaba prácticamente muerta del cansancio, llevábamos 2 horas dando vueltas y no encontrábamos el vestido perfecto según las chicas y yo ya estaba rendida, pero entonces mire el aparador de una tienda y me enamore de ese vestido azul, que tenia un escote hermoso, haría resaltarme un poco, pero no me vería nada vulgar. Estaba realmente emocionada.

- ¡Oh! Bella, es precioso, al parecer muy en el fondo tienes un estilo de moda exquisito aunque quieras negarlo. – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa que -iluminaba su rostro.

- Te lo dije Rose algún día encontraría el camino al rebaño del señor. - Exclamo Alice muy dramática, yo me limite a rodar mis ojos.

- ¿entramos? – pregunte y ellas solo me jalaron dentro de la tienda.

Una vez pagado el vestido fuimos al salón de belleza y después por un café.

- Dios, no puedo creer que me dejara convencer de esto. – les dije recordando el momento en el que Alice me dijo que tendríamos que organizar una fiesta, en una de las casas que mi papá tenia en la ciudad.

- Te dejaste convencer porque eres inteligente Bells, además será lo mas, recuerda mis palabras, será la mejor fiesta de…

Y sonó su teléfono, logre ver la pantalla el nombre de "Edward"

- ¡Hola! – saludo alegremente y tapando el altavoz diciéndome en susurros, - es mi hermanito Bells. – y yo me sonroje, pero mire que frunció su ceño. - `¡NO! – grito, Rosalie y yo intercambiamos miradas. - Edward prometiste que irías, no puedo creer que me dejes plantada nuevamente, solo por… entiendo que… eres un aguafiestas… nos vemos después. – y colgó, se miraba realmente furiosa.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? – le pregunto Rosalie mirándome algo preocupada.

- El bruto de mi hermano no ira hoy, todo porque tiene que reunirse con Aro Vulturi en su empresa. – dijo y entonces todas mis emociones se apagaron, se suponía que si me estaba alistando y todo era porque el llegaría y tal vez se fijaría en mi.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, quiero llegar a la casa y esperar que todo esto acabe. – les dije levantándome con mi café que estaba aun caliente y llevando mis bolsas.

- Pero Bella… - pero no les hice caso y empecé a caminar y ellas me siguieron, caminamos hasta fuera del centro comercial, habíamos dejado el auto enfrente porque no había estacionamientos disponibles. Y teníamos que cruzarnos la calle, solo esperaba que no tropezara con mi café. – entonces cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo aproveche a cruzarme pero un bruto que iba en una motocicleta se cruzo me hice para atrás y mi zapato quedo quebrado intente agarrar mi balance otra vez pero cuando me hice para atrás mi café caliente fue a caer hacia un hombre muy elegante.

- Pero ¿Qué mierdas te pasa? – me pregunto muy enojado.

- Yo… yo… lo siento no… - estaba tartamudeando pero tenía que quitarme de allí, si no quería quedar atropellada.

- Demonios es un traje muy caro y tu lo acabas de arruinar mocosa. – me dijo muy molesto y no lo culpaba el café estaba caliente.

- Mis disculpas señor, no era mi intención. – le dije cruzando con el la calle, pero el no se miraba muy contento que digamos.

- ¡Bella! – exclamaron Alice y Rosalie del otro lado, pero el semáforo ya había cambiado, me encogí de hombros asustada.

- Gianna. – escuche la voz del hombre y mire que estaba hablando al celular. – habla Aro Vulturi, cancela todas mis sesiones de esta tarde, diles que hasta mañana los veré a la misma hora, tuve un contratiempo y regresare a la casa y no tengo ánimos de seguir con este día va empeorando cada vez. ¡Buenas tardes! – y colgó, se volteo a mi y me dijo fríamente. – agradezca que no le hago comprarme un traje nuevo, con su permiso tenga mas cuidado. – se dio la vuelta y se subió a su automóvil deportivo. Yo estaba fría, ¿había escuchado bien? Acaso mi suerte mejoraba.

- ¡Bella! – dijo Alice llegando al otro lado. - ¿estas bien? – me pregunto preocupada.

- Si. – le dije en susurros, ¿seria el mismo Aro Vulturi?

- Dios que susto, ese de la moto es un baboso, aun no se como consiguió su licencia, pero pobre hombre Bella, lo quemaste. – dijo Rosalie casi en una carcajada.

- Si, esto es típico de ti, tropezar y hacer desastre, no nos sorprende Bells.- me dijo Alice.

- Chicas, que vergüenza, era Aro Vulturi, ¿acaso mi día puede ir mejor? – les dije sonrojándome.

Pero ambas se quedaron en silencio. ¿No es el tipo con quien Edward iba a tener una reunión hoy? Me pregunte a mi misma.

- ¡Bella! ¿sabes lo que eso significa? –me pregunto Alice dando saltitos de alegría.

- No, la verdad no. – le dije haciéndome la disimulada, tal vez Edward al final no iba a querer ir.

- Mi hermanito llegara, lo se, mira no voy a decirle ni nada, si llega es el destino. – me dijo y después ambas me arrastraron dentro del automóvil.

Alice manejo hasta la casa que seria el punto de reunión de todo.

Los organizadores de decoración habían llegado muy temprano y se habían puesto a trabajar, al parecer el dinero dado no era gastado sino que había resultado ser una muy buena inversión, porque se miraba realmente genial. Globos por todos lados en el suelo, las bebidas, las boquitas, todo estaba en su lugar y la pista de baile se miraba genial, estábamos a solo unas horas que todo comenzara, y miramos que varias personas iban llegando, pero aun no estábamos listas por lo que decidimos ir a cambiarnos a mi habitación, aunque yo no iba mucho a esa casa, siempre estaba mi cuarto asignado, las chicas me ayudaron a vestirme y después me maquillaron, me sentía como en el Diario de La Princesa, porque estas chicas, hacían por aquí, por allá y no me dejaban verme, hasta que por fin terminaron y me acerque al espejo no lo podía creer me miraba realmente bien, me había propuesto una sola cosa esta noche pasarla lo mejor posible y eso pensaba hacer.

Las chicas no se quedaban atrás, bueno pero ellas siempre lucían genial porque tenían ese toque femenino que las caracterizaban. Ellas me pidieron que no saliera aun hasta que hubiera estado la casa casi llena, esto no me parecía una gran idea, pero por mientras ¿Qué haría? Mire por la ventana y habían personas en el patio que estaban hablando debajo de las lámparas de papel que mi madre había insistido en poner, decía que daba un poco de tranquilidad.

No les hice caso a las chicas y me decidí a bajar, tenia que divertirme y no estar encerrada en un cuarto ese no era mi plan para hoy, así que empecé a bajar las escaleras y la música estaba a todo volumen. Mire varias personas divertirse y la verdad una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro, esto era genial, porque miraba que todo estaba yendo según nuestros planes, mire a Alice que bailaba con Jasper y a mi hermanito con Rosalie, pero no me quise acercar porque no quería interrumpir.

Así que decidí ir a bailar ¿sola? Bueno ya vería quien quería bailar conmigo, aunque la verdad no sabia como hacerlo, porque no acostumbro mucho a estas cosas.

Mire a Mike Newton en una de las mesas de comida y me dije ¿porque no? Después de todo siempre ha intentado invitarte a salir, un baile no será nada. Pero vamos, no le podía dar falsas esperanzas al pobre, pero aun así estaba decidida que lo iba a hacer, cuando sentí que alguien m e jalo del brazo.

- ¡Aw! – exclame intentando zafar. – para, soltame que nadie… te… da… ¿¡Edward! – dije en susurros, por favor no te desmayes, me pedi a mi misma. -¿Qué haces acá? – le pregunte con una sonrisa ridícula.

- Bueno creo que hay alguien que cancelo mi compromiso con el Sr. Vultujri, ya que su camisa quedo oliendo a café… - me dijo levantándome una ceja, Alice o Rosalie estaban prácticamente mil metros bajo tierra.

- Bueno acerca de eso… yo no sabia y… - diablos ¿como le explicaba que aunque hubiera sido un accidente, no tenia la intención de que cancelara nada? Además me alegraba verlo por acá. - ¿como te enteraste? – le pregunte mirando mis manos, con las cuales jugaba nerviosa.

- Emmett y Jasper me lo contaron, escucharon a las chicas y bueno nada, lo supe. – me dijo con una sonrisa que adoraba.

- ¿no estás molesto, verdad? – le pregunte encontrándome con su mirada, la verdad esperaba que no lo estuviera.

- No lo estaré si bailas conmigo Bella. – escuchar salir de esos labios tan perfectos mi nombre era casi irreal.

Uno momento ¿bailar? con el ¿ahora? Porque esto ya no me parecía una buena idea.

- Mmm… Edward yo… - pero al verlo levantar una ceja y ofrecerme amablemente su mano, no pude evitar tomarla. – te arrepentirás de esto. – le advertí, pero solo sonrió y llegamos a la pista de baile.

Entonces empezó una canción, que la verdad nunca había escuchado en mi vida, pero estaba a todo volumen y empezamos a movernos.

I was trying to cross the street

When I tripped and spilled my coffee

On a man who yelled at me

And then walked off in a hurry

Now he's gonna be late for work

So he called his secretary

Said to cancel his appointment with the guy in the lobby

Who's been waiting for a while

And talking on the phone

Got invited to a party and thought he couldn't go

But he's here right now

Standing in my house

And someone turns the music loud

Esto era simplemente increíble, la letra de la canción iba con lo que me había pasado este día, la verdad empezaba a creer que el destino estaba actuando astutamente. Edward me miro con una sonrisa y me acerco mas a el y yo no puse ninguna resistencia.

So we dance

And we laugh

And we touch (touch touch)

Yeah we dance

And we laugh

And we touch (touch touch)

Gonna party all night till the sun comes up

Cuz it feels like the world disappears around us

When we dance

When we laugh

When we touch

I was planning out my party

Running errands 'round the city

Grocery bags full of alcohol

And chocolate chip cookies

Saw a dress that was amazing

In the window of a boutique

So I went across the street

Then my heel broke and it threw me

I tried to catch my balance

But I was 'sposed to fall

It seems that spilling coffee

Was no accident at all

Cuz you're here right now

Sitting on my couch

Funny how it all works out

When we dance

And we laugh

And we touch (touch touch)

Yeah we dance

And we laugh

And we touch (touch touch)

Gonna party all night till the sun comes up

Cuz it feels like the world disappears around us

When we dance

When we laugh

When we touch

Entonces en ese momento todo se detuvo cuando mire a Edward tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, suave y delicadamente, me miraba a los ojos fijamente y mire acercarse a mis labios y coloque mis manos alrededor de su cabello y lo atraje lentamente, esta oportunidad definitivamente no la iba a desaprovechar. Además era ahora o nunca pero el termino mi trabajo reclamando mis labios con los de el, me sentía en las nubes. Era el beso que siempre espere tierno, delicado y lleno de sentimiento bueno de mi parte porque aun no sabia porque el me había besado.

Every choice we make

And every road we take

Every interaction

Starts a chain reaction

We're no affected when we least expect it

And ten when we touched

And it all connected (x2)

When we dance

And we laugh

And we touch (touch touch)

Yeah we dance

And we laugh

And we touch (touch touch)

Gonna party all night till the sun comes up

Cuz it feels like the world disappears around us

When we dance

When we laugh

When we touch.

- Te deseo tanto Bella. – me dijo cuando separo sus labios un momento y pego su frente con la mía. – no sabes lo que provocas en mi. – me susurro pero yo también lo deseaba.

- Vámonos de aquí Edward. – le dije sin pensar, y le tome de la mano y lo dirigí por las escaleras sin esperar ningún reclamo de su parte, el me acerco a el tomándome por la cintura y pegando su pecho contra mi espalda, podía sentir una pequeña erección que aprisionaba mi trasero y me sentía algo mojada en mi entrepierna, esto era realmente excitante, Jacob se había llevado mi virginidad, pero el placer nunca había llegado y jamás me había sentido tan excitada como ahora. Esto a la vez me daba vergüenza.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Edward me giro, me miro unos instantes y después volvió a atacar mis labios, este hombre la verdad era capaz de despertar muchos sentimientos dentro de mi pero ¿y si le parecía algo ingenua para esto y no le gustaba? ¿Qué tal que yo no le era suficiente? Tenía que saber que el también disfrutaría esto.

- Edward… - logre decir casi con mi aliento cortado. ´- ¿Qué tanto me deseas? – le pregunte acariciando una de sus mejillas con el torso de mi mano.

- Mas de lo que te imaginas Bella, desde hace mucho tiempo estoy esperando hacer esto… - me confeso y yo la verdad no lo podía creer, es que no daba merito a lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando ¿Edward me deseaba desde hacia tiempo?

- Yo… Edward tu eres la única persona con la quiero estar en este momento, solo necesito saber que no te arrepentirás de esto. – le dije colocando mi frente con la de el y cerrando mis ojos, si el decía que se arrepentiría luego, lo que me quedaba era aspirar el delicioso aroma embriagador que salía de su piel.

- Bella… - susurro tomando mi barbilla y levantándola. – yo no me arrepentiré de nada. – me aseguro mirándome fijamente a los ojos ¿pero porque entonces este cambio tan repentino? - si no me acerque todo este tiempo a ti fue porque sencillamente, me daba miedo saber que no sentías lo mismo por mi, porque la verdad acababas de terminar una relación y… - no lo deje hablar mas, y lo bese, no quería que por nada del mundo esto acabara mal y con varios "¿Qué habría pasado si…?" no iba a correr ese riesgo.

- No quiero hablar, solo hazme tuya esta noche Edward, solo déjate llevar. – le dije y la respuesta la recibí casi inmediatamente, porque me tomo de la cintura y me volvió a besar.

- Me encanta tu vestido. – me dijo con una sonrisa algo picara y metiendo sus manos bajo de el tocando parte de mis muslos. – pero me encantaría mas si te lo quitaras y me dejaras ver que llevas debajo. - mas sensual creo que no puede haber en la vida.

- Entonces quítamelo tu… te dejo esa parte. – le dije mientras yo empezaba a desabotonar su camisa. – me encanta tu camisa, pero me encanta mas cuando estas sin ella, - le dije mirando su torso amplio y varonil, Dios, creo que en mi entrepierna empezaba a tener una fuga.

Edward empezó a bajar lentamente la cremallera del vestido, y fue dejando tiernos besos desde mi cuello hasta mis hombros la lencería que me había puesto debajo del vestido, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y Edward me miraba con esos ojos de lujuria que empezaron a gustarme porque me hacia sentirme deseada.

- Creo que mi hermanita tuvo que ver algo con esto verdad. – dijo pasando sus dedos por el encaje de mi sostén.

- Dame algo de crédito por ponérmelo si – le dije levantándole una ceja.

- Te doy todo el crédito que quieras, eres realmente hermosa. – me dijo y me siguió besando. Esto era realmente adictivo y sexy a la vez. Entonces Edward me quito el sostén y mis pechos quedaron a la luz, me sentí algo avergonzada, ¿y si no le gustaba? – me pregunte en mi interior así que me intente tapar con mis manos para esconderme, pero el me detuvo.

- No te escondas de mi, eres simplemente perfecta. – me dijo dándome un tierno beso en los labios, pero poso una de sus manos en mis pechos y lo empezó a masajear, esto me estaba gustando, con Jacob, pues creo que el solo pensaba en su propia satisfacción pero con Edward era algo simplemente diferente, sentí que sus besos fueron bajando poco a poco y que entonces su boca atrapo uno de sus pezones en mi boca, y no pude evitar dar un gemido, lleve mis manos a su cabello y lo incite a que siguiera, se sentía realmente bien que mis gemidos se volvieron mas constantes, Edward me dirigió suavemente a la cama y quede tendida sobre ella, aun llevaba mis bragas y el su pantalón, el cual empezó a desbrochar, bajarlos y mire que debajo de esos bóxer estaba una erección que al verla me sonroje, el me miro y me dio una sonrisa coqueta.

- Centímetros de puro placer amor. – me dijo y me beso sin dejarme casi responder a esas palabras, ¿amor? Pero en este momento no pensaba discutir.

Edward volvió a su trabajo de besar mis pechos y yo estaba teniendo la sensación más maravillosa de mi vida, amaba que me besara pero entonces sentí que empezó a bajar sus besos de mis pechos hacia mi vientre y me puse algo nerviosa, iba a notar lo excitada que estaba.

- Dios Bella, puedo olerte desde acá, estas tan caliente y mojada. – dijo pasando su mano por encima de mis mojadas bragas.

- Solo es por ti Edward. – le dije sonrojándome al instante.

- Claro que si amor, solo yo te doy placer. - y sin mas me penetro con uno de sus dedos, los cuales se habían escabullido por mis braguitas, yo gemí nuevamente de placer y ya no pude pensar mas, Edward arranco prácticamente mis bragas con la otra mano y metió otro dedo, antes que pudiera protestar.

- ¡OH Edward! – exclame, tomo trabajo nuevamente con mis senos, y podía sentir como me embestía con su mano y su boca devoraba mi seno. – se siente jodidamente bien. – le dije hablándole algo sucio. – el gimió como satisfecho. – Edward… por favor… - le empecé a suplicar, mi sexo estaba llegando a su limite. – me voy a… - ni siquiera podía hablar, sabia que estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo y satisfacción completa.

- Vamos cariño córrete para mi, vamos bella córrete. – me dijo embistiéndome fervientemente con sus dedos.

- Ah… ahh… Edw… Edward. – grite llegando al mas perfecto y delicioso orgasmo que jamás había tenido en mi vida, Dios si esto era con sus dedos... – fue genial. – le dije atrayendo su rostro y dándole un beso.

- Eres increíble. – susurro entre mis labios. Edward volvió a atacar mis labios y yo aproveche que estaba entretenido para bajarle la única prenda que le quedaba. – ¿ansiosa? – me pregunto sonriéndome.

- ¡Por favor!- le pedí algo suplicante. – Edward te necesito. – le dije sintiendo como mi entrepierna volvía a palpitar.

- ¿Qué necesitas? – me pregunto pasando su nariz por mi mandíbula y mi cuello, el cual no me dejaba pensar.

- A ti… Edward a ti dentro mío. Por favor. – le dije entonces Edward se separo de mi y lo mire extrañada, pero entonces caí en cuenta que agarro su pantalón, el miedo cruzo por mi espalda, dándome un escalofrió ¿se iba? Pero lo mire buscando algo y saco un pequeño paquetito y me lo enseño, era un condón y me sonroje, la verdad no había caído en cuenta y la verdad es que no era necesario porque yo tomaba la píldora, desde que había estado con Jake y no la había dejado porque me ayudaba con mi menstruación. – yo también tomo algunas medidas, tomo la píldora. – le dije levantándole una ceja y sonriéndole.

- Me alegro, aunque doble protección no es nada malo. – entonces lo mire bajarse el bóxer por completo y Dios la verdad estaba muy bien dotado, el pequeño Eddie no era tan "pequeño" solo me preguntaba si eso cabria en mi.

- ¿ves algo que te gusta? – me pregunto sonriéndome y algo adulador.

- ¿y tu? – le pregunte para nada cohibida.

- Demasiado, me gustas mucho Bella. – me dijo posicionándose otra vez encima de mi, y la verdad me gustaba que estuviéramos tan cerca, empecé a separar mis piernas Edward se empezó a acomodar encima de mi y sentí como su miembro se estaba posicionando en mi entrada. – Bella ¿estas segura de esto? - Claro que lo estaba, quería sentirlo dentro de mi, pero sentía esa pregunta como doble sentido.

- Estoy mas que segura Edward, ¿tu lo estas? – le pregunte mirando esos ojos de deseo encenderse mas.

- No me arrepiento de nada. – y con esas palabras me empezó a embestir, podía sentir como me llenaba con su enorme miembro y este como me invadía completamente, empecé a gemir de placer y enterré mis uñas en su espalda.

- Ahh… Edward… eres… OH! – estaba siendo incoherente en mis palabras.

- Bella, eres tan estrecha. – dijo aumentando sus embestida. – eres mía, eres mi Bella. - - dijo con voz grave, eso fue un detonante para mi porque empecé a moverme buscando satisfacer todo mi placer, me había dicho que era de el, esto era increíble. Sentía como nuestros cuerpos empezaban a sudar.

- Más... Edward más rápido. – le pedí sintiendo como entraba y salía de mi urgentemente. – Ahh eso allí… ah… - no podía dejar de gemir estaba tan cerca de llegar a la cima.

- Vamos Bella, córrete conmigo amor. – me pidió y no pude resistirlo mas cuando sentí un hormigueo en mi vientre explotando dentro de mi y sabia que había llegado a mi orgasmo.

- ¡Edward! – gemí descargándome.

- ¡Bella! – gimió el llegando dos estocadas después de mi.

Podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones agitadas, mi corazón palpitaba a mil, había sido lo más maravilloso que había compartido con alguien Edward había salido de mi interior y sentía un vacio en mi interior, pero el no se levanto sino que me atrajo a sus brazos e hizo que yo quedara recostada en su pecho, mientras el dejaba caricias con sus dedos por mi espalda.

- Esto parece un sueño. – escuche que susurro, pero si era así…

- Solo deseo no despertar.- le susurre inconscientemente.

- ¿Qué pasara ahora Bella? – me pregunto y yo levante mi rostro y encontrándome con su mirada.

- Dímelo tu Edward. – le rete, por mi podríamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas así, pero ¿y si me rechazaba?

Mire como Edward se sentaba en la cama y se miraba como buscando las palabras correctas, mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer involuntariamente, la verdad no quería que esto terminara, había entregado todo a Edward, sabia que esto era algo que yo quería, pero no podía decir que el también.

- Bella yo… no se como decirte esto, pero yo… - miraba en su mirada, cierta incertidumbre y eso me asustaba.

- Edward, no tienes que decir nada si te arrepentiste. – le dije dándome la vuelta no quería que me viera derrotada, èro entonces sentí como sus brazos me daban vuelta para que lo mirara fijamente.

- Bella, no me arrepiento de nada, créeme que esto fue lo mas real que me pudo haber pasado en la vida… siempre espere a la mujer perfecta y cuando te vi la primera vez supe que eras tu… claro tenias tiempo en ese tiempo y me comían los celos, no podía acercarme a ti porque sentía que me hacia daño a mi mismo, no podía verte como mi amiga, por lo que decidí alejarme, pero Alice ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza todos estos días, diciéndome que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo sin intentar nada contigo. – Esto definitivamente tenia que ser un sueño, ¿era lo que creía que Edward estaba sintiendo? Paso su mano por su cabello y sabia que estaba nervioso. – se que esto te lo tuve que haber dicho y preguntado desde el principio, pero… Bella – dijo tomando mi mano y mirándome a los ojos, sentía que mi habla se había esfumado. – Te Amo, creo que desde el primer momento que te vi, y agradezco infinitamente que el Sr. Vulturi haya cancelado nuestra reunión, por que dudo mucho que esta noche tan mágica hubiera pasado. Por eso Isabella Marie Swan ¿aceptas ser mi novia? – y mi corazón se detuvo.

- Edward… - susurre y me lance a sus brazos, mis ojos descargaron las lagrimas retenidas, pero de pura felicidad. – claro que acepto. – le dije cuando me alejo para ver mi rostro. – yo también sentía lo mismo. – le confesé y Edward me beso fervientemente. Todo era simplemente perfecto.

- Te amo – me dijo entre mis labios.

- Yo también te amo Edward. – y volvimos a hacer el amor.

Esa noche fue la noche mas perfecta, me olvide de todos, y solo pude pensar en Edward y en mi, había quedado profundamente dormida, y la verdad es que después de una noche algo agitada, no era para menos, pero empecé a sentir suaves besos en mi espalda.

- Buenos días Cielo. – me susurro una voz cerca de mi oído depositando un beso en mi cuello.

- Hola. – le dije dándome la vuelta y quedando enfrente de el.

- Hola. – me dijo con una sonrisa tan perfecta.

- Me despertaste – le dije levantándole una ceja y dándole una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su rostro.

- No podía estar sin esos ojos que me tienen esclavo. – me sonrió y me beso en la frente.

- Pues me ha encantado despertar así. – le confesé sonrojándome.

Cuando por fin nos levantamos de la cama nos arreglamos y me puse algo mas cómodo, esperaba que los chicos no nos atacaran con muchas preguntas en especial Alice y Emmett.

- ¿lista? – me pregunto Edward enfrente de la puerta de mi cuarto.

- La verdad no, pero hay que terminar con esto cuanto antes. – le dije tomando su mano y abriendo la puerta, al parecer no había nadie, nos encaminamos hacia la cocina, pero a bajar, los chicos estaban sentados en la sala. – creo que mejor regresamos después. – le dije a Edward empezando a subir de nuevo las gradas.

- Alto allí Isabella Swan. – dijo la voz de mi hermano algo serio, ¿Emmett serio? Me di la vuelta y mire que la mayoría estaban así.

- Tranquila. – me susurro Edward bajito para que me relajara y me apretó suevamente la mano.

- Tienen 2 minutos para explicarse. – dijo Alice con sus manos en la cintura y con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué… que quieres saber?- le pregunte algo tranquila.

- Bella y yo somos novios. – soltó de golpe Edward el cual mire algo impresionada y se encogió de hombros.

Mire la expresión de todos en la sala y se escucharon los gritos y chillidos de parte de todos.

- AAAAA no puedo creerlo, esto es genial. – dijo Alice abrazándome fuertemente. – lo sabia mi instinto nunca falla, cuñadita. – me dijo dando saltitos.

- Sabia que esto pasaría. – dijo Rosalie también abrazándome.

- Bueno cuñado, creo que ya sabes lo que te pasara si les haces alo a mi hermanita ¿no? Y por si tienes dudas, pregúntale a Jacob Black. – dijo dando un abrazo muy fuerte a Edward.

- Emmett. – le reprendimos Rosalie y yo.

- ¿Qué? Agradece que le estoy advirtiendo. – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa y encogiendo los hombros.

**5 años después**.

- ¡Bella! – grito mi voz favorita cuando entraba por la puerta de nuestra casa. - ¿amor donde estas? – me pregunto.

Edward y yo llevábamos 1 año de casados, y nuestras vidas no podían ser mas felices, el había entrado a trabajar en Volturis Inc. Y era uno de los gerentes estratégicos mas prestigiosos que tenia la compañía, yo, era editora de libros y había puesto mi propia empresa con las chicas la cual había sido de gran éxito, inclusive habíamos lanzado una saga de una escritora que se había vuelto toda una eminencia en la literatura romántica/ficción, y nos estaba yendo de maravilla.

Claro que tuve que disculparme con el Sr. Vulturi, por el incidente ocurrido, pero al explicarle lo que paso después, el simplemente se rio y aclaramos todas nuestras diferencias.

Como todas las tardes Edward llegaba a almorzar, y yo le estaba preparando la cena, aunque yo creo que tenia mas hambre que el.

- En la cocina. – dije revolviendo una salsa para los espaguetis.

- ¿Cómo están mis chicas? – me dijo rodeando mi cintura pronunciada por mi embarazo de ocho meses.

- Con hambre. – le dije dándome la vuelta y colocando mis labios en los suyos.

- Mmm… delicioso. – dijo cuando se separo de mi. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto quedando a la altura de mi vientre y colocando su cabeza en ella, adoraba cuando hacia eso.

- Ha estado algo inquieta hoy. – le dije acariciando su cabello. – apuesto que ya quiere salir. – le dije dándole una sonrisa.

- No veo la hora que se decida, pero creo que esta muy bien donde esta. – dijo colocándose de pie y dándome otro beso. - ¿te he dicho cuanto te amo? – me pregunto como todos los días lo hacia.

- Mmm… creo que algunas veces. – le dije coquetamente.

- Pues Te Amo mi Bella, gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

- Te amo Edward, a ambos con todo mi ser. – le dije dándole otro beso.

Definitivamente esto era lo que siempre había querido en mi vida, alguien que me amara como el lo hacia conmigo.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>C<em>hicas ¿que les ha parecido? <em>**

_**¿pase la prueba?**_

_**espero que si y que puedas regalarme un hermoso RWS **_

_**les mando Besos y abrazos :D**_


End file.
